Chibi-Chibi at the Outers' Place
by Chibi-destiny
Summary: The title says it all. This is a very short fic. Hope you enjoy it. revised


DisCaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything to   
do with it.  
  
Author's notes: Please read and review. This is my  
first Outers' fic. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chibi-Chibi at the Outers' Place.  
  
By Chibi-Destiny (Chibi_destiny@yahoo.com)  
  
The sound of racing cars full the house if anyone wish   
to think it would be impossible. Haruka's lucky   
that no one is at home at the moment. Michiru  
and Hotaru went shopping for tonight's dinner and Setsuna is   
off guarding the Gate of Time.   
  
"Come on pass him!" She yells at the TV Not that anyone on the  
T.V. could hear her. Haruka stares at the screen not wanting   
to believe that such a fool could be driving race cars.   
  
She feels someone jump on the couch. In the corner of her   
eyes she see blur pink. For one spit second she wonder if it's   
a enemy. In that spit second the reaches for her transformation   
pen.   
  
"Chibi-Chibi!" she hears in a small child voice.  
  
"Chibi-Chibi, what are you doing here?" She looks at the small   
pink hair little girl in surprise.  
  
"Chibi-Chibi! Here!" says the little girl and jumps off the   
couch. She reaches for the TV  
  
"Chibi-Chibi! No! says Haruka. She watches Chibi-Chibi flip   
though the channels. "Hey I was watching that!" To her amazement   
Chibi-Chibi stop at a horror film and sits down on the floor.   
dramatic music plays in the background as a monster rise from a   
grave. "I'm sure Usagi-chan doesn't want or let you watch   
that." Using the remote she changes the channel back to the car   
race. "Chibi-Chibi where is Usagi?"   
  
"Chibi-Chibi! Usagi!" says the child and starts making the car   
noise from the TV which is still way to loud. She hops up to sit   
next to Haruka on the couch.  
  
"Oh, Well I take you home after the race." She starts to watch the   
race again.   
  
A few minutes later. "Come on y..." Haruka hears a big crash from   
the kitchen before she can finish the sentence. "Oh. No!" She says   
when she realize that Chibi-Chibi is no longer next to her. She runs   
into the kitchen to see what happen.   
  
Chibi-Chibi is on the counter with a cookie in one hand and her   
umbrella open so that she can jump down. Michiru's beautiful   
cookie jar is broken on the floor. "Chibi-Chibi" Says the   
child as she falls.  
  
Haruka grabs her in midair and put her on the floor away from   
the glass. "Watch out." She put Chibi-Chibi down far away   
from the glass. "Michiru is never going to believe that   
you're the one who broke it."  
  
"Chibi-Chibi! Broke it!" The child give Haruka a confess yet   
sweet look.  
  
"Go into the other room so you won't get hurt."  
  
Chibi-Chibi skips back into the living room. "Chibi-Chibi! Hurt!"  
  
"What a mess." Haruka says. She gets on her hands and knee to pick   
up the broken glass. A high pitch scream come from the living room.   
Haruka rushes to the door to see that Chibi-Chibi has turn the channel   
back to the horror movie. "If that will keep her still until I clean   
up this mess she can watch it. Then I'll take her home." She turn back   
to the mess.  
  
"Haruka! What have you done?" asks Michirua few seconds later. Haruka   
turns to see a very anger Michiru with her arms full of bags.   
  
"I didn't do it." says Haruka "Chibi-Chibi did it."   
  
Michiru puts the bags on the counter. "How could Chibi-Chibi have done   
this when she not ever here?"  
  
Haruka could still hear the horror movie going on in the background.   
"She in the living room watching that movie." She says.  
  
"That small of a child watching a horror movie?" Michiru gave her   
lover a 'how could you lie' look.  
  
Haruka looks though the door. Chibi-Chibi isn't sitting on the floor   
in front of the TV like she expected nor was the child anywhere in the   
room. "She was here! I promise!"   
  
"Are you trying to cover up the fact that you were eating cookies before   
dinner again!" Michiru smile a little at her joke  
  
  
  
***Author's notes***  
What did you think? Please review! The last joke goes   
with the story by Saun called "Cookies"  
~Chibi-destiny  
Chibi_destiny@yahoo.com 


End file.
